


出轨

by gwenthemonster



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 21:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20534963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenthemonster/pseuds/gwenthemonster





	出轨

“你。你和，…”

焉栩嘉嘴上犹豫发问，双手抚摸着姚琛劲瘦窄腰的动作却没有停下。他们并不是很熟，但眼前这只不断凑上来索吻的小野猫，和他印象里素来平稳温和的男孩还是相去甚远。公演结束后肾上腺素持续沸腾的姚琛像是吸了过多猫薄荷，焉栩嘉耐不住他的黏人劲，捏住了他的后颈使劲，让他抬头看他。

姚琛喘着气，眼神朦胧又复杂，浓艳的眼妆飞出令人心惊的媚意。

焉栩嘉没有说出周震南和张颜齐的名字来，但他们都知道他在说谁。

“我没有他们也可以。”姚琛轻声说，甚至带着点莫名叛逆的味道。他掀起浓密的睫毛，直直看进焉栩嘉的眼里。“再说，你还能说我吗？”

焉栩嘉无话可说。他们重庆三人之间的纠葛，焉栩嘉略有耳闻，但其中糅合着感情和事业的弯弯绕绕，他终是个外人，只能想象一下复杂的程度——况且姚琛说的对，他自己也并非独善其身。

姚琛身上他爱用的香水味侵袭着焉栩嘉的感官，他盯着男孩嫣红饱满的下唇看了几秒，低头含住。

他不得不承认，这的确让整件事更加刺激了。

他们还穿着公演的服装，姚琛那披了半边的外套被扒下来扔开，焉栩嘉从他圆润的肩头一路往下揉捏至肌肉线条流畅的胳膊，然后绕到他背后，一手一个握住了姚琛小巧结实的臀瓣。

之前在健身房看他做俯卧撑时尽显的背部曲线，他就已经在心里想了。

姚琛顺从地抬头张开嘴，让焉栩嘉的舌头侵入他湿热的口腔内，他平坦的小腹亦感受到了他胯下鼓起的硬物。被蹭了几下后，他扭头退出这个吻。

“怎么了？”焉栩嘉低声问，引得姚琛从耳朵红了一片。

姚琛不吭声，手心贴着焉栩嘉的肩膀顺着往下滑，一路像是带电一般几乎要刺痛焉栩嘉半边身体。他咽着口水看对方跪到了地上。

“你不用——”

“嘘。”姚琛另一只手竖起食指抵在被亲肿的嘴唇上。焉栩嘉再次被噤声——姚琛又一次超出了他的想象。他浓妆艳抹，穿着两边大开的无袖背心，跪的地上，抬头看他的眉眼竟还是见鬼地显得那么干净，与他即将要做的事反差颇大。

姚琛张嘴将他那根东西含进去的那一刻，焉栩嘉忍不住抬头闭眼，低骂出声。“操….”

好像有点过于刺激了。

焉栩嘉混沌的大脑慢半拍地反应过来，姚琛绝不是第一次做这种事了。他的喉咙就像他这个人一样，擅于柔顺地接受；他敛着眼睫，不紧不慢地将焉栩嘉尺寸不小的东西整根吞了进去，其中反复吞咽尝试了几次，最后让嘴唇触到了底部。焉栩嘉光是看着这一幕，都感到头晕目眩。

他终归是年纪小的，看着姚琛稳定节奏地吞吐了几次，还是忍不了了他嘴里的湿热紧致，和想要掌控他的欲望，伸手按住了姚琛的后脑勺，开始摆动胯部。

“唔…”姚琛抬手抓住了他的小臂，但没有施力阻止他的意思。

姚琛的喉咙眼紧得销魂，让他贪恋阴茎头部被那里嘬弄的感觉，他一边往他喉咙里撞，一边还能感受到姚琛努力转动舌头舔舐柱身。

服务真是过于好了。焉栩嘉摆动得越来越用力，吞咽不下的口水和前液从姚琛合不拢的嘴角溢出，顺着他下颚滴落到胸口，濡湿一片。他始终没有反抗，只是红着眼眶听话地抬头张着嘴，尽量放松让焉栩嘉艹他的嘴和喉咙。

焉栩嘉上头地顶了几十下，突然感觉不行。

“别搞得好像我欺负你。”他喘着粗气，咬牙从姚琛的嘴里抽出来，又伸手把他从地上拉起来，推到了门板上从背后压住。

他胡乱摸索着姚琛的裤腰，在年长男孩的帮助下让他的屁股暴露在空气中。他伸手一摸，果然已经湿了——真骚。

“你…直接进来吧。”姚琛软绵绵地提示。

焉栩嘉怕自己再坚持不了多久，也没争辩，掰开姚琛的臀瓣就往里挤。

姚琛撑着门板的好看的手指收紧，捏成了两个拳头，修长的脖子也押直了，仰着头嘴里发出又细又长的呜咽声。

他的反应看得焉栩嘉又硬又担心，“还可以吗？”

谁料姚琛不顾他的体贴，塌下腰屁股往后怼，直接将剩下的部分吞了进去。

这妖精？？真是不要命了。

焉栩嘉屏住气慢慢抽出来，然后紧紧掐住姚琛的细腰，重重地往前撞到了底，姚琛踮起脚，发出一声压抑又餍足的尖叫。

他前胸紧贴男孩的后背，将他压在门板上，感受着男孩下身无措地收缩。焉栩嘉舔舔嘴唇，咬住了姚琛的耳朵。

“那你抓好了，现在才是真正开始。”

END


End file.
